The subject invention relates generally to a mounting clamp for mounting a rigid shank and rolling coulter to the frame of a plow and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a clamp that will allow mounting individually the shank or the coulter or both together with the coulter disposed in front of the shank and adjacent the throat of the shank.
Heretofore there have been various types of coulter and shank mounting attachments and in particular, a spring shank mounting disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,353 to Rogers and a gauge wheel and coulter assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,551 to Morkoski. Also, a sub-soiling attachment for disc plows is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,333 to Eisenhardt. While these patents disclose various means of attaching shanks and coulters to a plow frame, none of them specifically disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.